Dwayne 'the rock' Johnson in Sans Undertale cosplay
by WEEBBOI69HOTDAB
Summary: This is 100% TRUE STORY not fake it's real it happened don't test me.


It all started on a chilly summer in 1545, I booted up my favourite game on the Nintendo 63 'Dwayne 'the rock' Johnsons cum machine – Massive throbbing cock edition' and cleaned up the shit out of my pants. I had recently purchased the game for free off eBay from some Asian guy call Kim Jong Un or some shit idk anyway I booted the little fucker up and got ready to play. The starting screen was the same as always, a naked Dwayne 'the rock' Johnson eating some old chicks ass out and getting a gobbie from Harry Potter, but something weird and perverted and disgusting was on it that had never been there before. To this day I am sickened by what I saw and every time I close my eyes the image of it flashes in my head and makes me cum my pants. The usual 'Smack your massive throbbing baby stick onto the controller to start the fuckening' message had been changed from white to a light grey. Anyway, I smashed my massive 34 foot cock onto the controller, snapping it in half and squirting a semen, Caesar salad dressing mixture of a liquid onto the gazebo I had left inside to fuck and have tea parties under. Anyway, the game started, and I was where I had left off, ice land. Now ice land had lots of ice everywhere but not the stock standard ice you find in your uncles' fridge, this ice was actually frozen water and you didn't even have to hide it from the cops. Anyway, I scratched my ass a bit and it started bleeding and I had shit on my fingers, so I ate it. Haha eating poo funny haha laugh. Anyway, my quest was to find some slut called Lara Croft and fuck the shit out of her ass until it bled, and my cock looked like a cock with shit and blood on it. So I set off to find her at her shack that was bright pink and shaped like a cat that had just seen the face of god and now has an office job so he can support his wife and three kids. Anyway I rocked up in my hummer, that I got using a cheat code that also sent the Russian army my coordinates and gave them permission to tag team my hairy ass, and rammed into her stupid fucking slut whore cat house. I jumped out of my car and said my famous catchphrase I used to get all the video game bitches, 'I am going to fuck your tiddies then make your fingers bleed by sticking my massive penis under your finger nails and shitting all over the kitchen table.' I once tried to use this on a girl at Woolies but she called the cops and they fucked me seven times and put me on house arrest for a million gajillion years. Anyway I fucked Lara but something was strange about the sex minigame, instead of pressing 'B' to put my dick in her ear it made me cut off my dick and use it to blow up a family of 5 with a dog named 'Buster' that pisses on my shoes EVERY FUCKING TIME I COME OVER CHRIS CONTROL YOUR STUPID FUCKING DOG OR I WILL FUCK ITS EYES OUT! I ignored the strange occurrence and thought it was just a glitch. After that I got back into my hummer and drove to North Korea while listening to songs from the 1980's such as 'The fall of Jake Paul' and 'Santa Disstrack.' As I was driving, I came across something that made me cum in my little white knickers, there was a secret ass cave level that I had never seen before. If you've played super Mario brothers Wii, you would have a good understanding of what an ass cave is so I wont explain it. Anyway, I pushed my way into the ass cave and Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson (Feat. Bruno Mars) stated playing at about 27% volume. Then a picture of my grandpa's burnt, and dismembered body appeared on the screen but I shrugged it off and thought it was just a glitch. I kept going through the cave until I reached the secret cum forest. I thought that it was just a fable told by Marcus the kid with hairy legs that smelt like a mixture of fish and a chicken that had died after someone put it in their vagina. I looked in awe as the most magnificent creature I had ever seen strutted towards me. it was Dwayne 'the rock' Johnson in Sans Undertale cosplay. He had his Sans willy warmer on, but it was broken due to the girth of his penis. He looked at the camera and hyper-realistic semen blood come out of my screen and into my cock. I thought it was a bit weird, but I kept playing. Then Dwayne 'the rock' Johnson in Sans Undertale cosplay said 'I can see you sitting naked on the floor with semen blood flowing into your penis,' I put my arm as far into my ass as possible and pulled out some chicken from the night before so I could snack on it and Dwayne 'the rock' Johnson in Sans Undertale cosplay said 'I can see you pulling chicken out of your ass, watch Jumanji: The Next Level by tomorrow or I will send all of ISIS onto you,' I thought it was a glitch so I went to kill Dwayne 'the rock' Johnson in Sans Undertale cosplay but my pimp ass character wouldn't move. My character that took me 45 years to level up and upgrade then turned and looked at me IRL and said, 'come on man, don't make me fight him, he's too powerful, I'll die!' I got angry and cum and shit and bled and spit and cummed a bit more all over my screen because my stupid little character man didn't follow my instructions. I watched porn using the porn feature in the menu and beat my cock so much a scab the size of a football field appeared on my penis. Then I heard Dwayne 'the rock' Johnson in Sans Undertale cosplay yell 'ITS OVER, YOUR DEAD!' he then come out of the screen and killed me but I'm the main character so I never die. Then ISIS came and a 127-year war broke out between me and Dwayne 'the rock' Johnson in Sans Undertale cosplay crew of ISIS fighters. Many were slaughtered and it went down in history as the worst war ever fought. People lost family members and whole countries were destroyed in cum explosions and sex missiles. I thought it was just a glitch, so I kept playing. Then a massive titty goblin come out of nowhere and killed my character but I had to watch an ad about dildos and air compressors to get an extra life so I burned my house down and now I live at the back of a pizza joint and I eat mouldy pizza and ciggy butts the end you can fuck off now why the fuck did you read this you probably had a chuckle over cum and shit what are you, fucking 5? Fuck off.


End file.
